safe in your sound
by findingthesunlight
Summary: "They hadn't seen each other since Regionals; hadn't touched since she hugged him before show circle." —- SamBrittany, post 4x22.


**safe in your sound  
**_sam evans/brittany pierce_

* * *

"Hey," he says, running a nervous hand through his hair, "I know you probably don't want to see me after we broke up and all. But I bought food for Lord and Lady Tubbington—we're their family and families don't abandon each other." He pants and sighs; can't believe he got it all out without fucking up.  
"Of course." Brittany grins slightly; her eyes dart to her French pedicure inside. They hadn't seen each other since Regionals; hadn't touched since she hugged him before show circle.

It feels like forever (even though it was this Friday and now it's Saturday).

"Can I come in?"

The door opens fully, so Sam can see more than half of her blonde tresses, one blue orb, and a bit of her lavender spaghetti-strap tank. It doesn't take long for her fingers to interlock with his. All is the same as it always is. Floors are still mahogany brown, furniture still white."I'm not sure it's the right kind or flavour or…" he trails and slides off his shoes as they cross the threshold. In waddles Lady. Sam doesn't ask to let go of the cat food, he just does. He pets the chunky feline slowly in full forward strokes.

(He holds Britt's hand too, afraid that if he drops it he'll never hold it again).

Sam coos quietly but animatedly to the cat, much like Brittany herself. And Brittany, on her knees as well, only squeezes the hand tighter. Sam's smile is lovely. He used to smile at her like that. Like _she_ was the loveliest. Now, it's reserved for a cat. It _is_ Lady Tubbington. Still, though. "Hi, beautiful girl. How are you? I haven't seen you in a while. Tell me everything!"

Lady Tubbington meows lazily in response. Her blond best friend deserves better, really. His hand is warm in hers. She bows her head to the left, resting it upon his shoulder. Anyone who didn't know them might say they were a real family. But they weren't. Just two blonds and their cat.

(Because she had to break his heart because of the girl who broke hers). It'd been stupid and Brittany wasn't at all stupid. Why she did that of all the things she isn't sure.

Sam continues rubbing Lady's belly, soft happy words are being said. He's sad and she's sad since Sam is a unicorn and unicorns are supposed to be happy. Lady Tubbington is happy, and Brittany can't believe she's actually jealous of her pet. She frowns. Sam sits back, tilts his head on top of hers. She mumbles and he doesn't understand until he does, "I love you."  
"I love you, too," he replies, faster than he probably should have for an ex.  
"No, Sam," she repeats, "I love you."  
"I know."  
And she believes him because all she keeps thinking about is his genuine fear for her. It wasn't Santana's; it was his. And he bought her Lady. That means something. Brittany picks her head up, glances at Sam's face from the side, and laughs. She is safe.

* * *

Her bed is comfortable. She's next to him, listening, but then, she stops him. He looks nervous, as though he fucked something over. _It was bound to happen_. There's no easy way to say this. Apologies aren't something she was necessarily good at, you know? (She rarely uses the words 'I'm sorry,'), but here she was.  
"You know I love you, right?" He nods, obviously so confused at the serious way Brittany stares him down. "Well, I can't stop—seriously, I tried—so, we should get back together." She twirls her hair on her finger like this all makes sense.  
"Just like that?" Sam chokes out.  
"Yes." Her hair is twisted tightly around her finger, almost turning it purple.  
"Brittany, stop that. It's okay. I'll get back together with you."  
She sighs, hugs him, and presses a relieving kiss to his trout mouth.

After that, Sam flops on his back, taking her with him. _They're safe_, _they're safe_, _they're safe. _He's again more than just the boy from the wrong side of the tracks—he was hers.

* * *

**author's notice**: the story is rushed, i know. it's just that i was rewatching Glee and couldn't get the SamBrittany breakup out of my head. i love them together so much; them together is one of the best things the writers did, in my opinion.


End file.
